


Sweet Dreams are Made of These

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up with Liam pressed against his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindsight/gifts).



> For N and inspired by her post about Niall and Liam rubbing against each other - [ here ](http://idctbqh.tumblr.com/post/63376297064). It's not exactly wrestling but it's better than nothing. <3 you!

Niall isn’t exactly surprised when he wakes up in the middle of the night with Liam wrapped tightly around him and talking softly into his neck. He had expected it when they had tumbled into bed earlier, slightly tipsy with Liam giggling against him looking all worn out after the party and unable to separate himself long enough from Niall's side to make it to the guest room. He knows that Liam is a clingy drunk and he's been on the receiving end of too many slurred half-stories about Liam's dog doing something cute in his dream to not be used to his sleep-talking. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was the hot line of Liam’s dick pressed up against his hip or the rock of his hips as he grinds into his back. His arm is a heavy weight across Niall’s belly, low enough to root him to the mattress and keep him closely pressed against Liam’s front. 

“Liam?” Niall asks gently and blinks again to get accustomed to the predawn light. Everything is grey, the sharp line of the wardrobe and the shadow of the curtains across the carpet. There’s dim light trying to make it through the blinds and he figures that they should probably be up soon, the dark mornings back in London messing with his jetlag. He’s in his room but it’s disorientating for a moment because everything is so unfamiliar after months and months of sleeping in the tight, narrow comfort of a bunk. 

Niall says Liam’s name again and he makes a noise in response, a mumbled moan smothered against the pillow and it sounds vaguely like Niall’s name. It makes Niall’s heart thump at the thought and Liam squirms against him, tugging him closer in a way that makes heat pool in Niall’s gut. He’s half hard, his dick showing interest in the feel of Liam pressed up against him and the security of being caged in Liam’s strong arms. It feels a bit elicit and he can’t say he’s never thought about it before but there’s nervous energy building in his belly because he didn’t think it would ever happen.

“Liam,” he tries again, turning his head to watch as Liam’s eyelids flutter. His hair has gone static against the pillow and has frizzed out while he slept, drooping down over his forehead in a messy splay. His eyebrows dip and he looks lovely like this, face smoothed out in sleep and his mouth pouting open, bottom lip plush and thick as he breathes deeply out of his mouth. Niall would love to kiss him. 

He moves underneath Liam’s arm, rearranging himself so he can face him properly and snuggle into the heat of his chest. Liam’s not wearing a shirt, he’d struggled out of it just before bed and his skin is hot against Niall’s chest when he slings an arm over his side too, palm spreading out against the soft skin at the base of Liam’s spine. 

From this angle it’s easy to push a knee through Liam’s legs, slotting them together comfortably where Niall can feel the drag of the hair on his calves, soft against his leg. Liam’s wearing sweats for bed but they’ve bunched up awkwardly in his sleep, one leg crumpled above his knee and Niall can feel the way the waistband is slipping low on his hips. He pushes his hips experimentally against him, moaning quietly at the friction between them, even through the soft cotton of his boxers.

“Liam,” he whispers one last time and Liam’s eyes flutter again as he finally wakes up. He takes a moment and Niall smiles as Liam pulls him closer instinctively, grinding against him with a huff of a breath before he realises what he’s doing. 

Liam’s eyes fly open, going wide as he stares at Niall and his mouth drops open like he‘s about to say something but it‘s caught in his throat. 

“Shit,” he finally spits out and his voice is rough with sleep. He moves to pull away but Niall stops him with a hand on his hip, the other curling around his shoulder to keep him close. 

“I -” Niall breathes against him and Liam’s eyes only grow wider. 

He wants to tell him that he doesn’t mind, that he wants this, that he likes the feeling of Liam pressed up against him, hot skin, sweaty from sleeping under Niall’s thick covers and their legs tangled together. 

Liam seems to be able to read it from his face though and he takes a breath, fingers digging in where they’re pressed against his ribs now before he’s closing the space between them and pulling him into a kiss. 

Niall makes a noise, something low in the back of his throat as Liam licks into his mouth. He’s not wasting time, rolling his hips into Niall’s belly, hand slipping around to his back to pull him up tighter. He kisses him messily, harsh slants of his mouth before he nips at Niall’s bottom lip. There’s a roughness to it, the scrape of stubble against his jaw and the way his nose bumps against Niall’s and it makes Niall groan, lips mouthing over the scratch of his chin. 

Liam rolls them suddenly and Niall gasps against his mouth, arching into him so he can keep pushing against the taut firmness of Liam’s stomach, dick wet and catching against the damp waistband of his boxers. It’s easy to push his hand into the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck where it’s gone sweaty and scrunch a handful of it in his fist, keeping him close so he can pant into his mouth.

One of Liam’s hands finds Niall’s and he circles his fingers around his wrist first, pushing it up, out of the way and into the dip between the pillows, his thumb tight against the veins there as he kisses him harder. The other presses into the soft skin at the inside of his thigh, pushing them wider so he can slot between them. Niall groans into his mouth again at the stretch and he wriggles, meeting where Liam pivots his hips down to grind him into the mattress, a heavy weight pushing him into the sheets.

Liam breaks away, lips smearing down the side of Niall’s jaw until he can pant against the column of his neck. Niall kicks up his legs, wrapping his thighs around Liam’s hips and he tries to push at the waistband of Liam’s sweats with the heel of his foot but it doesn’t really work, they just slip down an inch, getting caught on the curve of his arse. 

“Niall,” Liam groans and it sounds thick and gravely against his throat. He kneels up and Niall has to drop his legs, toes curling into the sheets where they’ve bunched up under them. Liam meets his eyes then and Niall’s hit with how silent they’ve been, just the sounds of their uneven breathing in the dark of the room and noises from the back of Niall‘s throat. He pulls his arm down from above his head, skimming his fingertips across Liam’s hip instead and watching as he shivers, duvet pooling around their waists. He thumbs down his tummy, scraping his nail through the spatter of hair there until he can tuck his fingers into the waistband of his sweats where they’re riding low, knuckles brushing against the coarseness of his pubes. 

He pushes them down properly as Liam scrabbles at the leg of Niall’s boxers and they wiggle about until Niall’s dick springs up, hard and red against the pale of his belly. Niall’s seen Liam naked before but this is completely different and he takes a moment, blushing under the weight of Liam’s gaze but unable to keep his eyes of Liam’s dick either. It’s thick, thicker than he had thought it would be and red right to the tip, a blurt of pre-come spilling out. Liam whines impatiently and he swoops down again, catching Niall open mouthed in a kiss and putting his weight against him, pushing all the breath out of Niall‘s chest. Niall pulls his leg up again, hooking it over Liam’s thigh and keeps him close with a hand pressed against the flesh of his arse until the sticky smear of Liam’s dick against his belly bumps in against his own dick. 

“Fuck,” Liam swears quietly against the corner of Niall’s mouth. He kisses him again, desperate as he starts to rut against him, the frenzied friction making Niall’s muscles spark and he’s aching, wanting to do so much more but to stay pressed together like this at the same time. 

Liam’s hand moves from his hip and he bumps it against Niall’s dick, making him hiss at the contact. He hesitates a moment, breathing against Niall’s lips before he circles his fingers around both of them, fingers pressing hot against Niall’s dick as he rubs them together, thumb sliding against the head of Niall’s dick. There’s something dirty in that, the way Liam smears the slick of their pre-come over and down their dicks, letting them rub together more easily. It makes Niall’s breath hitch and he pulls at Liam’s arse again, making sure that they’re pressed together as much as possible, the heft of Liam’s balls a firm weight against Niall’s and his thighs burning as he stretched them around Liam. 

Liam swears again and kisses him, keeping his fingers loose around them as he thrusts against him, rubbing the head of his dick hard against Niall’s. Niall too hot, skin gone sweat slick against Liam’s and when he kicks up his leg again, hitching his thigh up around Liam’s hip, the duvet moves letting in a cool waft of air that makes him shudder. He tries to kiss Liam again but he can’t focus enough to keep his mouth moving so he just breathes harshly against Liam’s lips, panting in time with the rhythm Liam‘s building between them. 

“I’m go-” Liam starts to say but he cuts out into a low growl of a groan and he buries his face into Niall’s neck as he comes hotly over Niall’s stomach. 

He pants into Niall’s neck for a few moments, hips rocking in slow circles against him as he comes down from it before he turns his head, mouthing up Niall’s neck until he finds a spot to suck on gently, thumb moving to play with the head of Niall’s dick again, rolling his own come around the underside of Niall’s dick to make him wetter, twisting and tightening his fingers around him. 

“C’mon,” Liam urges and he rolls his hips again, gasping as their dicks brush. He licks at Niall’s throat, tonguing just below Niall’s ear before he sucks his earlobe into his mouth. 

Niall comes with a curse and it courses through his veins, his legs clenching where they’re wrapped around Liam, squeezing him tightly as he works through the aftershocks. He digs his fingers into Liam’s bum keeping him close as his dick kicks between their bellies and he takes a deep, shuddering breath as the fog inside his head clears.

Liam’s half asleep against him when Niall finally opens his eyes, eyelashes fluttering against Niall’s shoulder and he looks calm again, like he could drop off at any moment. There‘s something nervous underneath his smile, like he‘s only just realising what they‘ve just done and the enormity of it. 

Niall runs his lips against his forehead, they should shower but Liam melts against him and Niall doesn’t want to get him out of bed so he just pulls the duvet back up around them. They can think about this tomorrow when the sun has properly risen.

“Sweet dreams,” Liam slurs against his shoulder and he’s falling asleep already tucked in close to Niall‘s chest.

Niall hugs him tighter. Sweet dreams indeed.


End file.
